


Feelings

by xJordanKayX



Series: Expectations: A One Shot Series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hayley Kiyoko Expectations, One Shot Collection, one shot series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJordanKayX/pseuds/xJordanKayX
Summary: Toni's not afraid to show her attraction to Cheryl...(You have probably already noticed that I am pretty crappy at giving summaries, so if you are interested in a Choni one shot, then I'd suggest you just try it out ;) )





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song Feelings from the wonderful debut album Expectations by the equally as wonderful Hayley Kiyoko

Antoinette Topaz has been in love with Cheryl Blossom a lot longer than she dares to admit, even to herself. That doesn't mean she's not completely open with those feelings, despite all of her friends telling her to stop it. 

She's always been one to say what she thinks, to do what she wants and never did she spare a single thought to the fact that there could be situations in which it were better to keep to yourself. Her friends are all on her side, but they also try to make her see that it's not always best to be so open – just like her parents used to do when she had been a child. The only thing she'll achieve with it is getting hurt, because, despite what Toni vehemently believes, people aren't good. Especially not Cheryl Blossom. 

Cheryl Blossom is the Ice Queen in person and everyone seems to be sure of that. Everyone except Toni. And she is determined to do everything in her power to make them see that. 

She starts with small, unobtrusive gestures to show her how she feels. Holding open the door to the cafeteria where she normally would have just walked through and let it fall shut behind her. Bending down to pick up the pen the redhead has dropped when they crossed paths in the hallway. Up until this day, Toni has no idea if Cheryl even knows she exists at all, but when she's graced with a small smile when she hands over her English notes from the day before where Cheryl had been absent, Toni knows she's made herself noticed at least. 

Her biggest achievement is, weeks later, volunteering to tutor the redhead in math and, though there had been other options available, Cheryl had picked her without hesitation. Granted, the other options consisted of a couple of math freaks that already knew the college syllabus by heart and could solve five different problems simultaneously, in their sleep. Cheryl would never, ever, want to be seen with anyone like that. Not even in her own home, practicing school work so she won't fail the year. 

It's a slow process after that, but Toni just knows it's going to be worth it. She has no indication whatsoever to the nature of Cheryl's feelings towards her or if the girl is even into girls herself, but that doesn't bother Toni in the slightest. She'll try her best and, if Cheryl turns out to be straight and not interested in her, Toni at least finally knows. 

They meet for tutoring once a week, twice when there is an exam coming and on those occasions the dark haired beauty drops very unsubtle hints about the feelings she has for the redhead and what she would really like to happen. Cheryl doesn't encourage her, but she hasn't outright told her to stop yet either. Maybe, she's not the Ice Queen everyone thinks her to be and maybe, Toni will not get hurt by confessing her feelings one day in so many words. 

She doesn't mind, that Cheryl seems to not be flirting back, because that would come soon enough, for if she weren't interested at all, she would have said something way sooner. And so Toni keeps on opening up to the redhead, flirting, teasing, showing her that she knows exactly what she's feeling and she's only waiting for the other girl to realize she's doing the same. 

That day comes rather unexpected for Antoinette and it takes her so completely off guard, that she avoids Cheryl for a whole day in school until their next tutoring session. The off-handed comment about taking her out should Cheryl pass the next math exam on Friday is nothing to blow out off proportion, but the little wink and the suggestive smile she receives just before she closes the door to the Blossom home has her heart skip a beat. And then, suddenly Antoinette Topaz is scared about her feelings for the very first time in her life. 

But it only lasts that one day after the unexpected occurrence, and then the girl is her old self again. She reduces the flirting to a minimum on the next session, but it's still there, but Toni really * really * wants Cheryl to pass that exam. A date with the Queen Bee/ Ice Queen of Riverdale High is at the very top of her list of priorities. And then they receive their graded exams a week later and Cheryl passes with the highest score she's ever received in any of her exams since elementary school and Toni is nervous. 

Cheryl picks her up that night and they head to the cinema, watching some cheesy romance Toni would probably not have watched if she'd been alone, but with Cheryl she feels like she's exactly where she wants to be. Some time during the movie Toni dares to take Cheryl's hand in her own and it's probably just her imagination, but she swears she sees the read head blush while holding on tighter. When Cheryl laces their fingers during the following obligatory milkshakes at Pop's, it's Toni who blushes. And by the end of the night, both girls share and receive their very first kiss and it could not have been any better of an experience. 

She's still being told to be careful, that she's feeling way too much way too soon and that she's falling way too hard for a girl that is only capable of feeling nothing and will just break her heart in the end, but Toni ignores all those negative comments. She's happy and she knows she's always falling way too fast and Cheryl hasn't been the first one she's felt like this for. But she's the only one that's actually lasted for as long as it has and if she has any say in it, Cheryl would also be the last one she'll ever feel like this for. And if either or both of them would end up with a broken heart in the end, then that's just life and has nothing to do with Toni being too attached or Cheryl not being attached enough. 

And that's all both of them need to know right now. 

It's on their two months anniversary, that the first of Toni's friends stop trying to talk her out off the relationship. Not all of them are convinced of Cheryl's heart and ability to love and still think letting yourself be ruled by feelings for such a person will only break you in the end, but enough of them had actually made an effort to get to know the presumed Ice Queen and had found her to be a normal person just like they are. 

What finally makes Cheryl win over the rest of Toni's group of friends is the surprise she's put together for their six months anniversary. The red head had enlisted all of their help and while some of them had only reluctantly started out, all of them had changed their demeanor pretty quickly. It is everything that is Toni and so much more and no one that is only playing with somebody else's feelings would ever care enough to orchestrate all that. It's when Cheryl says 'I love you' first, propped up against a tree stump with Toni's dyed pink hair in her lap, that all the lingering doubts are erased from all of their minds. 

And that night, Toni takes Cheryl back to her place, where her parents aren't home and shows her exactly how much she loves her, too.


End file.
